Here With Me
by Lanee
Summary: Sakura has moved away to England because of Tomoyo and Syaoran's marraige. But when she comes back to find that it didnt happen, she gets in an accident and is presumed missing. How far will Syaoran go to find her again? R 'n R please!
1. Default Chapter

Sakura slammed her locker shut, growling under her breath.  
  
"That bastard." She muttered under her breath, giving a quick glare to the people staring after her, whispering like they always did.  
  
"I should have never come here anyways." Her steps quickened as she weaved her way around the crowded hallway.  
  
It happened again. Anthony had tried it -again.- Grabbing her wrist, snapping her bra, whistling cat calls, and driving her insane. It's a good thing she had decided to wear her baggy shirt today.  
  
She looked down at the shirt. It was green.  
  
Sakura directed her eyes upward. Why does everything remind her of -him-? It had been two whole years already.  
  
Maybe she should have stayed at Japan. Maybe she shouldn't have accepted the college application here in England. But it was the only chance to actually begin in her life-long dream of having a career in art. Unfortunately the people here had gotten a bad first impression of her, and the prejudice had never really stopped from there.  
  
But she had to go.  
  
She couldn't stay there. Not if Syaoran had been there.  
  
There with his engagement, with his fiancé. With her best friend.  
  
With Tomoyo.  
  
They had taken a short trip to China to prepare for the wedding. Sakura hadn't been able to hold it in when she heard the news. That it was actually happening. She had packed the night they left, leaving also.  
  
No news, no letters, no calls, no nothing. The only person who knew was her family and Eriol. He had solemnly promised her not to tell them where she was going. He only knew what apartment she was staying in, and what college she was attending.  
  
"Watch out lady!" Sakura jerked her head, turning to see some guy flicking her off while turning sharply at the corner she was standing.  
  
"Oh wow, two bastards in one day." She heard herself say under her breath, trudging along the sidewalk.  
  
She hadn't really been her social cheerful self when she had come to England. It was like she had become a whole new person. And it wasn't for the better.  
  
Sakura stopped short when she heard screeching just ahead of her. A nice looking dark blue car swerved into sight and circled the block, and came back again, swirling in crazy circles around and around.  
  
Sakura looked at the driver, and could see that he was frantically trying to control the wheel, his arms flying everywhere.  
  
"Eriol?"  
  
She stepped into the street, trying to get a better look at the car that was now tilting dangerously to the side and landed with a small *Boom!*  
  
Walking closer with a little more confidence now, she tapped at the window of the now rooted car that was releasing small whiffs of smoke.  
  
The window rolled down, and Eriol smiled sheepishly at her. But the grin disappeared when sirens were heard in the distance.  
  
"Get in!" Eriol hissed urgently, unlocking the door.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just get in!!"  
  
Sakura wrestled out of her back pack and put it in, before getting practically pulled into the car, her wrist red now.  
  
Rubbing it, she turned to the very concentrated guy next to her.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry?" She said, trying to hold back a laugh at Eriol's expression and poor driving skills, but it kind of jerked as the car tilted to the right, before righting itself.  
  
"I'm not used to driving on the left side again okay?" He turned a sharp left.  
  
"I don't really have to worry about that because I don't have a car to drive you know-"  
  
Her body pulled forward and her hands plopped onto the windshield stopping from bashing her head as Eriol's foot pressed hard on the brakes.  
  
"Whoops forgot to put on that seat belt-"  
  
"GET DOWN!"  
  
Sakura ducked her head after giving Eriol a strange look.  
  
The sirens wailed past them fading in the distance. They obviously didn't notice the car parked in the driveway in a small home.  
  
"Whew we were lucky that time." Eriol wiped some sweat off his forehead.  
  
"What are you doing here anyways?" Sakura dusted herself off, getting a few breaths for air.  
  
"Do you realize how long I've been driving around this place looking for you? It took forever just to find the college! Then I went to your apartment, but you weren't there, and then I started to drive back to the college, but then the police..."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "You didn't answer my question! Why are you here?"  
  
Eriol smiled. "What? I can't even drop by to say hi?"  
  
"Meh, I don't know."  
  
"I just came to tell you the good news!"  
  
Sakura sat up. "What good news?"  
  
"Me and my wife are gonna have a baby!"  
  
Sakura lifted an eyebrow. "You have a wife?"  
  
Eriol gave her a funny look. "Well duh, I wrote to you remember?"  
  
"Wrote?"  
  
"..." Eriol groaned. "You mean you didn't get any letters?"  
  
Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Then where did all the letters go?"  
  
Sakura shrugged. "Don't ask me."  
  
"Well, then I'll tell you everything now. Tomoyo and Syaoran cancelled the wedding when they heard you disappeared. Tomoyo called me almost everyday demanding me to tell her where you went. Very sharp she is, she knew I knew something."  
  
Sakura closed her eyes. She missed Tomoyo so much.  
  
"And then when I wouldn't tell her, she came over to my house and began to pound me, trying that hard to get that information. We spent a lot of time together, and here we are! Were gonna have a baby in 6 months."  
  
Sakura choked. "You and Tomoyo?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Syaoran's not married to her?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You had sex with Tomoyo?!"  
  
It was Eriol's turn to choke. "That is information I shall keep to myself."  
  
Sakura plopped her head back on the chair after the laughter died down. "I hate it here." She managed to whisper, her eyes stubbornly pushing out tears.  
  
"Then go back. Someone misses you." Was the only answer.  
  
Sakura felt herself nod, and she opened the door and stepped out of the car. "Thanks for telling me Eriol." She gave him a small smile. He smiled back  
  
"But you better hurry and go, because I think I can hear some sirens again."  
  
"WHAT?!" The sound of the car starting up filled the air mixing with Sakura's ringing laughter.  
  
"Meanie." Eriol stuck out his tongue before he took out a paper and wrote something down on it.  
  
"Call him." He said, reaching out his hand through the open window. "I'm sure you would like to hear his voice. Not to mention he might like you hear yours."  
  
Sakura took the paper, cradling it in her fingers. The numbers stood out boldly on the white paper. Like snow and blood.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Well, ja ne, and I better see you at Japan in time for Tomoyo's baby shower. She misses you a lot you know."  
  
Sakura nodded and held the paper closer to her, fighting the lump in her throat as the car sped away.  
  
Slowly taking a step towards the payphone, then another, and another.  
  
Punching the numbers in one by one, she stopped at the last one, deciding whether she should or not.  
  
Her finger hovered over it, until it finally sunk into the '7.'  
  
After a ring and a half, a hoarse voice answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
ANOTHER FIC! xD yesyes, I have to continue on the rest, but I felt like this. ) I didn't even know how it was gonna go. At first it was a poem, then a song fic, then a one shot, and then I decided to make it a story. xD Wellz, please R+R! ^ ^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura held the phone a little closer to her ear. "Hey there."  
  
"Sakura?! Where have you been?!"  
  
"I just-"  
  
"Do you know how much we worried about you? How much -I- worried about you? Are you coming back? It's been two years dammit!"  
  
Sakura felt her own voice growing hoarse as she tried to answer. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
She heard Syaoran take a few breathes, as he sighed into the receiver.  
  
"It's nice to hear your voice again Syaoran." Sakura spoke softly, meaning every word.  
  
"It's nicer to hear yours." Was the answer.  
  
Sakura smiled. "So you're not married to Tomoyo? You're not going away? You missed me?"  
  
"No, No, and Yes. So much."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
Sakura leaned against the glass, and closed her eyes. It was real. "Then why did you ask Tomoyo to marry you?"  
  
"Because I thought I loved her. I really did. But-"  
  
Sakura pulled herself up and leaned over the phone. "But?"  
  
"But when you were gone, I realized...Tomoyo wasn't the reason I loved to go to the beach and have fun, the reason that I went out with you guys to have a simple ice cream, the reason that I loved to stay in on rainy days and watch scary movies to see you scream. It was you all along. You, you, you."  
  
"You don't know the pain Syaoran. How much I went through to watch you guys."  
  
Sakura felt shivers when she heard his voice again. "Oh yes I do. I felt it when you left me. I guess absence really does make the heart grow fonder doesn't it?" He was whispering now.  
  
"Yes." She managed to choke out. "It does."  
  
"So you're coming back?" His voice was tinged with hope.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"For me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really, truly?"  
  
"Really, truly."  
  
She heard him sigh. "I love you."  
  
Had she heard right? Was it her imagination?  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said," Syaoran stopped to breathe one more time. "I love you."  
  
Sakura smiled. It was true. He did love her. For reals. "I love you too. More than you will ever know."  
  
"I think I know."  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you send me plane tickets? I don't have the money."  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Xiaolang!" Seifa rushed into the room. "We have the decorations all set up, and we just have to move the bed and couch in. I think the bathroom needs new plumbing too, don't you think?"  
  
Syaoran ran his hand through his mussed hair. "You didn't put new plumbing in the bathroom?! Sakura's coming the day after tomorrow!"  
  
"I know, I know! Should we just call the plumber today? Or have it done after she settles in?"  
  
"Call and ask how long it would take to get it installed. If it can be done by tonight, then definitely. But if they can't, we'll have to do it while Sakura's here."  
  
Seifa nodded and hurried out, while Syaoran plopped himself onto his chair. "She's really coming. I'm going to see her again."  
  
Then he cursed. "What should I wear to the airport?!"  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Argh, what should I wear to the plane?!" Sakura tugged at her huge green shirt, and really faded-washed-out-almost-white jeans. "I need something nice!"  
  
After looking through her drawers, her closet, her dresser, and her bag, she couldn't find anything that could be good enough for Syaoran.  
  
"Well...I -did- save up from tutoring last year." She glanced at her watch. "And the mall's not closed for another hour or so..."  
  
She bit her lip, grabbed her black bag, poured all the contents out, and grabbed some money. Digging into her closet for her nice stylish purse, she stuck the wallet, her license, keys, and makeup into it, and stepped out the door.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
Sakura turned her head to see Nia, her neighbor, looking at her down the hall.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Do you know anyone named Eriol? I think I got like 14 letters from him, and it says your name on it. And do you know who Tomoyo is? And a baby who has pretty-blue-purplish-eyes-with-bluish-purplish-hair-with-the-biggest- grin-the-world-had-ever-seen?"  
  
Sakura suppressed a giggle. Silly Eriol, he must have written the wrong address.  
  
"Yea, I think they're mine. Can you give them to me when I get back?"  
  
Nia smiled when she saw Sakura's purse. It was different. "Sure! I'll do just that."  
  
Sakura sighed and walked down the stairs, out the door, into the lobby, and to her car.  
  
She hadn't gone shopping in quite a while.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
*"Attention all shoppers. We will be closing in approximetally 10 minutes. Please prepare to leave. The mall with close in 10 minutes."*  
  
Sakura gave an exasperated sigh. She couldn't find -anything- that was for her in this place. In this predicament, there was only one thing to do.  
  
Sakura rushed around frantically looking for a payphone, and when she found one, she couldn't find a quarter. Digging around for a bill, she sped to the cashier at one corner, got the change, and hurriedly dialed.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
"SAKURA!! GAAAH WHERE WERE YOU?! HOW HAVE YOU BEEN!!"  
  
Sakura pulled the receiver away from her ear, and could still hear Tomoyo ranting.  
  
"Tomoyo..."  
  
"-AND IT'S BEEN TWO YEARS!! DID YOU KNOW THAT ERIOL AND I GOT MARRIED? OUR GIRL'S NAME IS DESTINY, AND SHE'S THE SWEETEST THING AND-"  
  
"Tomoyo! It's a fashion crisis! I need help!!"  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Are you at a mall?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"In England?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, describe all the stores to me, the merchandise, the clothes, the shoes, everything. You're getting clothes because you're coming back right? For Syaoran right?"  
  
Sakura giggled. Tomoyo knew her so well even though they had been away from each other for two whole years.  
  
"Okay, the first store is a shoe store. It's pretty moderately priced, and the shoes are good, but I don't know about brown. Do you think that's a good color for me? Or should I get a khaki skirt with that?"  
  
So in the span of exactly 6 minutes and 42 seconds, Tomoyo defied the law of time, and walked Sakura through the whole mall, and got her -the- perfect outfit.  
  
Sakura walked out of that place with two huge bags at her arms, and a huge smile on her face. She was going back tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
xD xD Thanks for the reviews!!! xD xD I loved them aaaall~ Hope you liked this chappie~ ^ ^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Syaoran gripped the steering wheel. He was on his way. He was really on his way. Airport beware, Syaoran will be there.  
  
Turning right, his eyes focused totally on the road, while his mind was elsewhere, he gritted his teeth.  
  
Would she still be the same? Would she still love him? Would she be the dense, innocent girl he knew all his life before the past two years?  
  
Then another thought crossed his mind as he jerked to the side.  
  
Would she be fat?  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Sakura bit her lip and checked her watch. Two more hours and the plane would land.  
  
The plush seat did wonders for her aching back as she looked around again. Syaoran had bought her first class tickets, something she was really not used to. There was a stewardess who came by so many times, Sakura thought it was her sole life purpose to walk by and ask people if they wanted something to eat. Even the barf bag was nice.  
  
She looked down at her pale green shirt and knee-lengthed khaki skirt with her high heeled wrap around shoes. Tomoya had told her to go for the "innocent" look, so it would seem like her character was still with her. And green was Syaoran's favorite color after all. Her hair was down, according to Tomoyo's direction, and had picked out earrings for her to wear when she got there.  
  
When she got there.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes. She hadn't tried going to sleep yet, though she didn't think it would work. Her mind was occupied.  
  
Her eyes shot open when she heard the intercom buzz overhead.  
  
"All occupants on the plane, please prepare for evacuation, please prepare for evacuation. Prepare all the safety procedures we have explained to you at the beginning of this flight, and be calm. We will be taken care of, just please stay calm."  
  
Sakura saw felt herself shake her head. Evacuation? It couldn't be. She was going to back to Japan to be with Syaoran.  
  
She looked around and saw the other rich glamorous people beginning to panic as the plane began to go into turbulence, becoming much more then just a slight tremor.  
  
"Please fasten your seatbelts. We are going to land. Please fasten your seatbelts."  
  
Land? There were still 2 more hours to go!  
  
Sakura screamed inside. How could they do this to her?! She was going to see Syaoran!! She had to show him her pretty green, brand new shirt!!!  
  
She whirled around angrily, and slammed the buckle in. She didn't know who she was upset at. The pilot for not steering? The stewardess who finally didn't come by for a whole 6 minutes? At God for causing this wind? This emergency landing?  
  
Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. No. It wasn't God's fault. She did not believe in coincidences.  
  
Did this have to be a coincidence?  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Syaoran stepped in through the doors and felt the cold air rush at his face.  
  
Walking quickly, almost running towards the returning area, he checked the flights, and saw that Sakura's would be late.  
  
That was okay, he'd wait.  
  
He seated himself down at the waiting room, and watched as the daily news came on.  
  
Checking his watch, he got himself comfortable, if possible on the hard chair, wrapping his jacket a bit tighter around himself.  
  
"Only a few minutes..." He heard himself mumble as he drifted off to a much needed sleep.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"And so, the casualties known for now are 11 injured, 13 are doing fine, and the rest are missing."  
  
Syaoran jerked up as the T.V. drawled on. How long had he been sleeping?  
  
He glanced at his watch as his jaw dropped. 30 minutes?!  
  
His gaze averted to the returning area, where the people were supposed to come out from the plane, but it was empty. He was about to get up, when something caught his attention.  
  
"The ones missing are Junie Hiyama, Kaiya Subota, Sakura Kinomoto, Ino..."  
  
Sakura Kinomoto?!  
  
Syaoran squinted at the T. V. as if it would make the lady talking in her overly eccentric voice would change from talking about a plane crash, to a celebrity's wedding.  
  
No way. He couldn't believe it. Missing?  
  
Not her. Not his Sakura.  
  
He ran over the counter, pushing his way through the long line and ignoring the curses that followed him.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
He banged his fist on the desk where an overly obese woman sneered up at him, her foul stench making him wrinkle his nose.  
  
"Has flight 702 arrived yet?"  
  
The lady snorted. "Flight 702 don't exist no more."  
  
Syaoran felt his face fall. It couldn't be.  
  
He stumbled over his own feet as he rushed back to the T.V., but it was already on another car crash. How could they just pass over his Sakura like that?!  
  
Howling in rage, he whirled around and banged his fist to the wall, denting it as heads turned.  
  
He felt tears running down his cheeks as he continued to throw blows at the poor wall, when a huge hand landed on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I have to ask you to leave." A big, buff-looking man looked down on Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran had always thought he was pretty tall, but this guy made him feel like an ant.  
  
"If you continue to destroy anymore of the government's property, I will have to take you-"  
  
"Yea, okay! Let me go." Syaoran shrugged himself out of the man's touch as he stormed out the door.  
  
Someone, or something, was going to pay. The world perhaps?  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
xD xD I updated! :O Wowee! I'm so tired...Hafta study for finals soon! ^ ^ Thanks for your reviews guys!! I luv ya all~ 


End file.
